Who Are You?
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Tao tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya mencintai Wu Yi Fan sejak pertama kali melihatnya memasuki kelasnya. Tapi, sahabat Tao, Chanyeol, merasakan hal yang aneh pada Kris. Sebenarnya siapakah Kris? Bad Summary. KrisTao/TaoRis ChanTao. BL. DLDR! REPUBLISH.


Title: Who Are You?

Cast: EXO

Pair: KrisTao ; ChanTao ; Other Pair

Summary: Tao tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya mencintai Wu Yi Fan sejak pertama kali melihatnya memasuki kelas yang sama dengan Tao. Tapi, sahabat Tao, Chanyeol, merasakan hal yang aneh pada Kris. Sebenarnya, siapakah Kris itu? Bad summary. KrisTao/TaoRis ChanTao. EXO fic.

-0-

"Tao-niee~" tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang kokoh memeluk pinggang ramping Tao. Tao tersentak kaget karenanya

"Chanyeolliee! Kau mengagetkanku," kata Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Haha, mianhae Tao-nie~"

"Uhh. Kau sudah membuatku kaget dan kau juga sudah terlambat lima menit!" kata Tao kesal

"Mianhae. Kau tau kan, kalau jam wekerku ternyata mati? Jadi aku tidak dapat bangun tepat waktu," kata Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah semelas-melasnya

"Uhh, arraseo. Aku maafkan." Kata Tao "Ayo, kita ke sekolah sekarang,"

"Ne!"

Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan Tao dan menariknya menuju halte bus. Mereka memang sudah biasa naik bus bersama jika ingin pergi sekolah.

Chanyeol dan Tao adalah dua orang namja yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil. Orangtua mereka pun bersahabat akrab. Mereka sudah terbiasa pergi ke sekolah bersama, main bersama, bahkan mandi bersama. Tapi, untuk urusan yang kubilang terakhir, sudah lama sekali sejak mereka terakhir melakukannya.

-0-

"Hosh, hosh. Yeollie, untuk kita tidak telat." Kata Tao dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

"Hhh, ne. Kau benar, Tao-nie," balas Chanyeol "Hh, aku sungguh lelah. Haus!"

"A-Aku juga haus…" keluh Tao "Tapi tidak ada minuman."

Tao terlihat kesal sendiri. Sifatnya memang begitu. Dan Chanyeol sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sifat Tao itu.

"Pe-Permisi," tiba-tiba, seorang namja dengan mata yang kecil menyapa mereka. Dia kelihatannya sangat gugup

"Ne? Ada apa?" tanya Tao dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya

"A-Aku punya minuman, jika kalian haus," kata namja itu "Te-Tenang saja! Aku tidak membubuhkan apapun dalam minuman ini."

Tao dan Chanyeol saling berpandang-pandangan, lalu, mereka tersenyum cerah.

"Ahh. Gomawo~ Kami memang sangat haus." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil minuman yang disodorkan oleh namja itu "Eum, benar kau memberikan minuman ini pada kami?"

"N-Ne… Tentu saja," balas namja itu "Aku… masih punya minuman di tasku."

"Ahh, baiklah. Gomawoyo~"

Chanyeol menyerahkan minuman itu pada Tao. Tao langsung meneguknya dengan senang(?). Setelah itu, Tao memberikan minuman itu pada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo, ne? Kami benar-benar merasa tertolong dengan bantuanmu," kata Tao senang "Oh ya, namaku Huang Zi Tao dan ini Park Chanyeol. Tapi kau boleh memanggilnya egg yeol kalau mau. Kalau aku, kau bisa panggil aku Tao,"

"Panda. Lebih baik kau memanggilnya seperti itu." Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya setelah meneguk minum yang diberikan oleh namja itu

"Yeollie! Jangan racuni pikirannya dengan kata-kata sesatmu itu!" kata Tao sambil memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol "Panggil aku Tao saja, ne? Jangan dengarkan kata-kata namja tiang listrik ini."

"A-Ah, ne, baiklah, Tao-ssi,"

"Yaa~ Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi. Kita kan teman." Kata Tao sambil menepuk pundak namja itu

"Eh? Teman?"

"Ne! Teman~" kata Tao sambil tersenyum lebar "Kau sudah tau namaku, kan? Jadi, aku perlu tau namamu. Siapa namamu?"

"A- eumm… Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangapta," jawab namja itu, Baekhyun

"Umm… jadi, Baekhyun, ne?" tanya Tao "Kau setingkat dengan kami, kan? Kelas dua juga?"

"Ne, aku baru masuk ke sekolah ini satu minggu yang lalu." Jelas Baekhyun

"Satu minggu yang lalu? Kurasa aku tak ingat melihat seorang murid baru," kata Chanyeol "Kau selalu di kelas, ya?"

"Uh, ne, itu memang benar," jawab Baekhyun "Aku… Tidak mempunyai teman di kelasku. Semuanya tampak asing. Mereka juga memandang asing padaku. Aku… merasa seperti seseorang yang benar-benar sendirian."

"Tapi kini kau tidak sendirian!" Tao berkata dengan ceria "Kau berteman dengan kami!"

"Ne, benar kata Tao," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum hangat "Setiap istirahat, aku dan Tao akan ke kelasmu. Lalu mengajakmu untuk makan bersama. Kelasmu kelas berapa?"

"Ke-Kelas 2-3," jawab Baekhyun. Ia tampak senang sekali

"Kelas 2-3? Kami kelas 2-1. Kelasmu dekat dengan kami. Kami akan pergi ke kelasmu setiap istirahat, ne?"

"Eumm, ne." balas Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum senang

-0-

"Anak-anak, ada murid baru,"

Semua anak yang semula mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri-sendiri, langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Victoria. Mereka penasaran, siapa murid baru di kelas mereka?

"Kris, silakan masuk."

Lalu, se sosok namja yang bertubuh tinggi –lebih tinggi daripada Chanyeol- memasuki kelas. Murid-murid yeoja dan beberapa namja yang berstatus uke langsung terperangah begitu melihat namja itu.

Lihat, namja itu begitu tampan. Seperti pangeran berkuda putih. Belum lagi, ia mengenakan seragam yang benar-benar memperlihatkan otot tubuhnya. Benar-benar mempesona.

Tao juga tidak berkedip ketika melihat namja itu. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang ketika melihat murid baru di kelasnya itu. Sangat tampan.

Chanyeol dan namja lain yang tidak tertarik langsung berdesis kesal ketika melihat reaksi dari yeoja-yeoja dan beberapa namja di kelas itu. Terutama Chanyeol. Ia tidak suka dengan reaksi Tao yang melihat murid baru itu tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Annyeong, Wu Yi Fan imnida. Kalian harus memanggilku Kris." Kata namja itu dingin. Dan, ketika Kris mengeluarkan suaranya, yeoja-yeoja di kelas itu langsung berteriak tidak jelas karenanya.

"Sshh! Diam!" kata Victoria "Kris, silakan kau duduk di sebelah namja bernama Tao. Tao, tolong angkat tanganmu,"

Tao nyaris melonjak kesenangan ketika mendengar namanya di sebut oleh Victoria. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang telah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang itu akan duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia menghela nafas kesal ketika mendengar penuturan Victoria. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dengan kesenangan Tao yang terlalu berlebihan. Rasa kesal yang dapat ditafsirkan sebagai, rasa cemburu, mungkin? Dan juga… Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kris. Sesuatu yang… sangat mengganggunya.

Kris berjalan menuju tempat yang berada di sebelah Tao. Ia lalu menunjukkan smirk-nya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di belakang Tao. Dan, Chanyeol langsung tersentak seperti menyadari sesuatu.

'Pantas saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh! Dia kan… salah satu dari mereka!' batin Chanyeol

-TBC-

Yeah. FF baru lagi dariku .-.v Aku terinspirasi buat FF ini abis nonton beberapa film-film fantasy haha '-')v Mianhae udah ngepost FF baru lagi u,u

Ini prolog ya. Jadi aku sengaja bikin chap pertama pendek. Tapi mungkin ada yang akan review kalau aku memang biasanya bikin pendek-pendek ya. Tapi, terserah sih. Mungkin memang begitu haha.

Last, mind to review?


End file.
